fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Scissor Runner
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Scissor Runner (シザーランナー Shizā Rannā) was one of the seven Dragons that invaded Fiore through the malfunctioning Eclipse Gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 12 Appearance Scissor Runner is an enormous Dragon with a patterned body and a narrow head. Possibly his most defining feature is that he possesses two huge spines that jut straight from his chin and forehead, curving inwards towards each other, so much so that they almost touch in front of Scissor Runner's mouth. Over his scaled body, Scissor Runner's scales have a dark and swirling pattern, which somewhat resembles the pattern found on butterfly wings. Trailing right down Scissor Runner's spine from head to tail is a raised section of scales, which are also found on Scissor Runner's legs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 17 Personality Not much is known about Scissor Runner's personality, though he has displayed a rather short temper and violent nature, as seen when he openly claimed that he would happily crush any human he desired.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 334, Page 12 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Shortly after the opening of the Eclipse Gate, Scissor Runner makes his way from the past and into the present along with six other Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 11 Taking to the sky with his comrades, Scissor Runner hangs in the air behind Future Rogue as the man explains to Lucy and her friends that he is using Dragon Supremacy Magic to control them and make them do his bidding. Commanded to fly towards the town and destroy it alongside all those standing to protect it, Scissor Runner moves out to wreak havoc.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 10-12 Landing in the streets, Scissor Runner confronts a group of Sabertooth Mages. Chasing people through the streets, Scissor Runner is repetitively attacked by Magic, though continues, seemingly unharmed by these attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 11 Shortly after, Natsu cries out across Crocus for all of the Dragon Slayers to demonstrate the full power of their Magic. Hearing his voice, Sting decides to confront Scissor Runner alone, vowing to take him down whilst Rogue and the others in his guild move to find others. Vowing to have found new courage to protect his friends, Sting launches a large assault on Scissor Runner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Page 7 Sting continues to attempt to land blows on Scissor Runner as the two move through the ruins of Crocus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Page 10 At some point, Sting decides to try and find Rogue to fight alongside him and takes off through the town, with Scissor Runner quickly pursuing. As Sting stumbles across and approaches Rogue, Scissor Runner angrily smashes through a building behind him, only to find Levia on the other side. As the fellow Dragon berates Scissor Runner for his current position, Scissor Runner tells him to shut up, responding that their opponents shall be crushed, including any human who gets in his way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 334, Pages 10-12 Magic & Abilities Dragon's Roar: Similar to other Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Scissor Runner has shown the ability to use its element in the form of an attack coming from his mouth. In Scissor Runner's case, the attack takes form of a large-scale breath attack capable of destroying the surrounding area.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 193 Flight: Like most other Dragons, Scissor Runner has wings, and is therefore capable of flight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 10 Immense Strength: Just by moving at a running gait, Scissor Runner was capable of smashing straight through a building, completely demolishing it in the process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 334, Page 9 Immense Durability: Scissor Runner is an immensely durable Dragon; he was able to shrug off Orga Nanagear's Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon and Rufus Lore's Memory-Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning, emerging unscathed from the two attacks. Quotes *(To Levia in regards to his handling of their mission) "Like I care about that, Levia! I'll erase every single one of these humans!" Battles & Events *Sabertooth vs. Scissor Runner *Sting Eucliffe vs. Scissor Runner *Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Scissor Runner & Levia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Male Category:Deceased